Negai
by Yuuki Kosuke
Summary: "Aku hanya ingin bersamamu pada dua waktu saja: sekarang dan selamanya". Mini-fanfic, Yuto/Daiki, Hikaru/Inoo, Takaki/Yabu. Perkembangan gagal dari twitfic, RnR?


**Chiko: "Kembali lagi!"**

**Niku: "Niatnya bikin twitfic, tapi ga jadi~"**

**Chiko: "Twitfic kan pendek-pendek, tapi ga puas ah kalau pendek-pendek. Jadi anggep aja ini mini fiction~"**

**Niku: "Dan dengan pairing kesukaan kita seperti biasa, AriJima-Hikanoo-Takabu!"**

**Chiko: "Ga banyak yang perlu diomongin, jadi langsung aja nyu~"**

**Niku: "Inilah hasil kita teleponan dan chatting-an selama dua jam - _- Semoga hasilnya ga mengecewakan ya -_-"**

**Chiko: "Mana waktu itu mati lampu lagi! Untuk batere laptopnya cukup~"**

**Niku: "Sip, kita mulai aja~"**

**.**

**Disclaimer: SEKALI LAGI SAYA TEKANKAN YAMADA DAN DAIKI PUNYANYA SAYA! #digemplang# Bukan punya kita, kok, bukan punya kita -_-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

1. Cukup satu alasan bagi Yuto untuk mencintai Daiki: karena Daiki adalah Daiki, bukan yang lain.

2. Cinta adalah kebencian terbesar seorang Inoo terhadap musuhnya, Hikaru. "Aku benci akan besarnya cintaku padamu, bodoh."

3. Sebuket bunga, sebuah cincin, dan sepatah kata dari Takaki. Yabu menangguk, menangis bahagia.

4. "Aku tidak kemana-mana," Yuto tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya di dada kiri Daiki. "Aku akan selalu ada di sini, di hatimu."

5. Secangkir kopi, sebatang mawar, dan sepucuk surat. "Terima kasih atas segalanya. Maafkan aku, Hikaru, selamat tinggal."

6. Yabu terlalu ragu untuk memilih mawar merah, karena itu ia memilih bunga matahari untuk diberikan pada Takaki. _Aku selalu melihatmu, entah itu cinta atau bukan_.

7. Orang bilang kenyataan lebih indah dari mimpi, tapi tidak bagi Daiki. Karena hanya dalam mimpinya, ia bisa bersama-sama dengan Yuto.

8. Hikaru baru hendak melompat senang ketika Inoo membuka matanya, namun jantungnya serasa berhenti mendengar bisikan Inoo. "Kau siapa?"

9. "Tidak bisa, Yuya, aku tidak bisa menikahimu," Yabu menggigit bibirnya. "Aku kanker.."

10. Bagi Yuto, cinta itu tidak buta. Cinta bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang terbaik untuknya. Cinta bisa melihat dengan jelas seorang Arioka Daiki.

11. Hikaru benci kucing. Tapi saat ia melihat Inoo memakai kostum kucing, ia merasa bahwa ia akan jatuh cinta pada kucing.

12. "Kau memintaku untuk melakukan yang terbaik," kata Takaki dalam telepon, tepat sebelum konsernya mulai. "Dan aku mengharapkan hal yang sama darimu. Lakukan yang terbaik, berjuanglah di meja operasi dan lawan penyakitmu," suara Takaki mulai bergetar. "...Kota."

13. Yuto dan Daiki tersenyum saat sayap mereka perlahan menghilang, dan tubuh mereka menjadi solid. Ya, saat malaikat dan iblis saling mencintai, keduanya akan menjadi manusia biasa.

14. "Tiga tahun sudah berlalu, dan tidak ada yang berubah," Hikaru menatap batu nisan di hadapannya. "Hanya saja sekarang kau tidak ada di sisiku lagi, Kei..."

15. Sang gitaris mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sang vokalis. Ia menggigit bibirnya, air mata mengalir di pipinya. _Bukan salahku jatuh cinta padamu, Bakaki!_

16. "Jangan menangis, Daichan..." Yuto berusaha memeluk Daiki, namun tubuhnya terus menembus tubuh Daiki. Daiki hanya bisa menangis, memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa yang ada di hadapannya. "Yuto.."

17. Hikaru senang saat Inoo tersenyum. Apalagi bila ialah alasan mengapa Inoo tersenyum.

18. Yabu memang terlalu kurus untuk umurnya. Tapi, apakah berat badannya yang terus meningkat dengan drastis dan rasa mual-mualnya selama sebulan ini adalah hal yang normal? "Yuya, tidak mungkin kalau aku... mengandung anakmu, kan?"

19. Tidak adil. Padahal ia lebih tua, tapi kenapa ia lebih pendek? Padahal ia lebih ringan, tapi kenapa ia terlihat lebih gemuk? Daiki menggigit bibirnya. Padahal cintanya pada Yuto begitu besar, kenapa Yuto tega mencampakkannya? Tidak adil.

20. Hikaru iri pada Inoo yang pintar. Inoo iri pada Hikaru yang populer. Tangan keduanya saling menggenggam. Saling iri bukan berarti saling membenci, kan?

21. Cairan merah kental berceceran di dalam rumah Takaki. Sebuah pisau diletakkan begitu saja, dan seseorang berdiri di sana, dengan pakaian yang penuh dengan cairan merah kental tersebut, tertawa senang. Melihatnya,Takaki memijat pelipisnya, setengah frustrasi. "Kota, jangan main-main dengan jus tomat di rumahku!"

22. Bila Daiki adalah sulur anggur, maka Yuto dengan senang hati akan menjadi batangan kayunya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak, tapi—sama seperti peran batangan kayu bagi sulur anggur—ia akan menjadi penyangga bagi Daiki.

23. Inoo sangat menyukai hujan. Karena hujan-lah kenangan terakhirnya bersama Hikaru.

24. Takaki tersenyum puas saat upacara kelulusannya. Kini, ia dan Yabu bukan murid dan guru lagi. Tak ada lagi peraturan-peraturan bodoh yang menghalangi cintanya terhadap guru muda tersebut.

25. Nafas Daiki tertahan saat ia melihat _drummer_ tersebut, berada tepat di sebelah mantan kekasihnya, Hikaru. _People call it "second love"._

26. Seandainya semuanya bisa selesai hanya dengan kata 'maaf', untuk apa ada polisi di dunia ini? Seandainya semuanya bisa selesai hanya dengan kata 'maaf', maka Inoo tidak akan berada di sini sekarang, di pemakaman Hikaru.

27. "Kau memang memintaku untuk berhenti mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya," kata Yabu berani. "Aku akan berhenti mengejarmu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu, Takaki..." _Ya, selalu dan selamanya_..

28. Keduanya saling mencintai, namun mereka tidak bisa bersatu. "Karena kau adalah cahaya, Daichan.. Dan aku, Nakajima Yuto, adalah kegelapan."

29. Hikaru tidak membenci Inoo. Meskipun ialah dalang di balik penindasan terhadap Inoo, yang ia lakukan bukan atas dasar benci. _Hikaru hanya mencintai Inoo, namun tak tahu bagaimana harus mengungkapkannya_.

30. Festival tahun baru hari itu lebih berisik dari biasanya, bahkan Takaki berkali-kali menutup telinganya. Namun bagi Yabu, semuanya sunyi senyap. Ia menatap Takaki dan menggerakkan tangannya, berbicara dengan bahasa isyarat. '_Kenapa kau menutup telingamu?' _ Takaki hanya tersenyum. '_Karena di sini berisik, Ko-chan.._' Yabu menatapnya kosong. _'Berisik itu seperti apa?'_ Takaki tidak menjawab.

31. "Kau mengejekku, ya?" Daiki menatap Yuto, setengah kesal. "Kau bilang aku mirip penguin? Penguin itu tidak lucu! Penguin itu _pendek_ dan _gemuk_! Aku benci kau!" Yuto hanya bisa bengong.

32. "Kemarin aku ke dokter mata," kata Hikaru sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kata dokternya, ada kau di mataku, Inoo~"

33. Yabu menatap televesi yang menayangkan liputan konser AKB48 dengan pandangan kosong. Ia menatap Takaki dan menggerakkan tangannya, kembali berbicara dengan bahasa isyarat. _'Mereka sedang apa?'_ / _'Mereka sedang menyanyi.' / "Menyanyi itu seperti apa?'_ Takaki tidak menjawab—lagi.

34. "Kau punya kunci apa saja?" tanya Yuto suatu kali. Daiki menatapnya aneh. "Kunci rumah, kunci kamar, kunci mobil—memangnya kenapa?" Yuto menyeringai, "Punya kunci untuk membuka hatimu, nggak?"

35. "Aku hanya ingin bersamamu dalam dua waktu saja," kata Hikaru pada Inoo. "Sekarang dan selamanya."

36. "Tak mungkin aku bisa berhenti mencintaimu," Takaki bergumam pelan. "Aku hanya bisa belajar untuk hidup tanpamu, Ko-chan."

37. "Kau bertanya berapa kali kau datang ke pikiranku?" Yuto tertawa mendengarnya. "Satu kali, Daichan. Satu kali kau datang, dan kau tidak pergi-pergi lagi."

38. "Ne, bagaimana kalau kita berdua jadi penjahat? Aku mencuri hatimu, dan kau mencuri hatiku. Sudah lama aku ingin melakukannya." Inoo menjitak dahi lebar Hikaru.

39. "Ayo kita pindah tempat, " Takaki menarik tangan Yabu, menjauh dari sebuah tangan bunga. "Kalau tetap di sana, kasihan bunganya, karena ada kau yang lebih cantik dari mereka~"

40. "Kalau ada bintang yang jatuh setiap kali aku memikirkanmu," Yuto menatap Daiki dan tersenyum. "Bulan pasti protes, karena ia akan sendirian di angkasa."

41. Saat Inoo jatuh cinta pada Hikaru, ia mati-matian berharap bahwa ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada Hikaru. Namun saat cintanya terhadap Hikaru mulai memudar, ia mati-matian berharap bahwa ia bisa terus mencintai Hikaru.

42. Siapa bilang cinta sejati memiliki akhir yang baik? Takaki memeluk pinggang kecil Yabu dari belakang, cincin perak di jari manis mereka bersentuhan. Cinta sejati tidak memiliki akhir yang baik, karena cinta sejati tidak pernah berakhir,

43. "Ayahmu tukang bakso, ya?" tanya Yuto. Daiki—lagi-lagi—bersiap menghadapi gombalan Yuto, dan hanya menjawab "Ya, kok tahu?" dengan malas. "Pesan mi bakso dua, ya! Pakai sambal, tapi kuahnya jangan banyak-banyak. Baksonya yang banyak, ya!" Daiki pingsan.

44. "Inoo, ayahmu buronan, ya?" tanya Hikaru. Inoo memutar matanya. Paling juga kelanjutannya adalah '_karena kau telah mencuri hatiku~_' yang klise, pikirnya. Tapi ia mengangguk juga, "Ya. Kok tahu?" / "Tadi dicari polisi!"

45. Kaki jenjang itu mulai bergerak, mengundang pandangan mata dari berbagai orang. Pakaiannya agak kelewat pendek, memperlihatkan dengan jelas kaki yang panjang dan kecil tersebut. Pakaian ketatnya memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang sempurna. Takaki memijat pelipisnya, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia segera menarik tangan sang pusat perhatian, menepis keinginannya untuk pura-pura tidak kenal saja. "Yabu Kota! Sudah kubilang, jangan main-main di bagian pakaian wanita! Cepat ganti baju!"

46. "Memangnya apa pekerjaanmu, sampai berani melamar anak saya?" tanya ayah Daiki pada Yuto, galak. "Pengamat musik. Tadinya. Sekarang lebih suka mengamati anak bapak."

47. Hidup itu anugerah, dan anugerah terbesar dalam hidup Hikaru adalah bisa memiliki Inoo.

48. Nafas Yabu tercekat saat ia merasakan sepasang lengan memeluk tubuhnya dengan hangat. Takaki tidak pernah membencinya, tidak pernah. Meski setelah apa yang Yabu lakukan padanya selama ini, tangan Takaki akan selalu terbuka lebar untuk Yabu. Tangis Yabu meledak.

49. Daiki berjalan bersama Hikaru, tertawa-tawa senang. Yuto hanya bisa melihat dari jauh, namun baginya itu sudah cukup. Asalkan Daiki bahagia, itu sudah cukup untuknya.

50. "Kalau kau harus memilih antara aku atau dia, pilihlah dia. Karena kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku, maka tidak akan ada pilihan lain."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6. Bahasa bunga dari bunga matahari itu 'aku selalu melihatmu', tapi belum tentu mengacu ke 'cinta' gitu~**

**24. Terinspirasi dari skit pendek mereka di JUMPing Tour 2008-2009, waktu Takaki jadi **_**delinquent**_** dan Yabu jadi guru~**

**30 dan 33. Yabu yang tuna rungu dan tuna wicara, sori semuanya _ Yang 33 itu kelanjutan dari yang 30, berhubung sebenernya Niku&Chiko tertarik banget bikin fanfic kaya begitu. Tapi karena ini mini-fiction yang ceritanya cuman sepenggal-sepenggal, ya jadinya begitu -_-  
**

**41. Serius, lho, kita pernah ngerasain yg kaya begitu. Anggap aja kita lagi curhat lagi~**

**50. Karena itu yang terakhir, silakan bayangkan sendiri pairingnya~~**

**.**

**.**

**Chiko: "Jadi~"**

**Niku: "Tetep masukin gombalan juga akhirnya -_-"**

**Chiko: "Dikit kok.. Malah ini lebih serius dibanding yang sebelumnya.."**

**Niku: "Iya, berhubung banyak yang berdasarkan curhatan kita sendiri~"**

**Chiko: "Kita banyak bikin chara-death ya -_-"  
**

**Niku: "Hmm.. Gimana ya -_-"  
**

**Chiko: "Tapi.. Gombalannya terlalu dikit, ga, sih? Nanti kita bikin deh, 'Twitfic (episode gombal)' gitu -_-"  
**

**Niku: "BWAHAHA! Mau bikin (episode gombal), (episode chara-death), (episode AU), dan (episode X)-(episode Y) lainnya? XD"  
**

**Chiko: "Boleh juga tuh-SANGGUP GAK? Itu Aitsu aja ga di-update-update!"  
**

**Niku: "Entah -_- Kalau sanggup, nanti kita bikin deh -_-"  
**

**Chiko: "Ahem, jadi, kaya yang kita bilang di atas, sebenernya yang nomer 30 dan 33 itu udah kita rencanain buat bikin cerita lengkapnya."  
**

**Niku: "Tapi entah nanti bisa dikerjain atau nggak. Plot sama rough draft-nya sih udah ada~ Habisnya nyari fanfic AriJima dan TakaBu makin lama makin susah sih.."  
**

**Chiko: "Kalau ga nemu, ya bikin aja! Mwahaha!"  
**

**Niku: -_-  
**

**Chiko: "Sip, kaya biasa, comment is love~~"  
**


End file.
